Tiritas para el corazón
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Aunque sabe que ya no es necesario, ella sigue acudiendo a su cita no escrita, aunque sólo sea para estar a su lado. Continuación de "Un beso de cristal" -ONESHOT-


_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Tiritas para el corazón**

Los días pasaban más rápido de lo que desearía. Había empezado aquella rutina, un poco por imposición de sus amigas, diez días atrás. Ahora ya no se ponía nerviosa ni se le cortaba la respiración, pero seguía poniéndose roja.

William no había mencionado el "incidente" del beso, ni una sola vez después de aquella noche. Al principio se alegró, porque no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómoda, pero con el paso de los días empezó a desear que dijese algo, lo que fuera.

Las heridas casi habían cicatrizado por completo, ya no necesitaba tantos cuidados, sabía que con que fuese una vez al día bastaba, sin embargo seguía yendo por la mañana y por la noche. Él siempre le sonreía.

Corría. Corría a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Era tarde. Noémie la había entretenido.

Al principio se había enfadado por haberla hecho esperar durante más de una hora. Cuando se disponía a soltarle una reprimenda, Noémie, abrió su bolso con una enigmática sonrisa y con gran teatralidad extrajo un sobre rojo. «Un regalito para William y para ti» le dijo tendiéndole el sobre y esfumándose después.

Se animó de golpe. A William le encantaría.

Los tacones bajos de sus botines negros resonaban sobre el suelo de mármol del pasillo. Se había arreglado más de lo habitual, con su minifalda verde oliva plisada por un lado y lisa por el otro, con un cinturón con tachuelas a juego, y una camiseta de manga corta gris con un corazón atravesado por dos tibias, como una bandera pirata, salpicada de florecillas en color marengo. Aún no había recuperado sus gafas, pero aquellas de color naranja parecían gustarle a William de verdad, y con el paso de los días empezaron a gustarle a ella también.

Se plantó frente a la puerta y llamó de lo más animada.

—Pasa, Emilie —contestó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

No dejaba de sorprenderle que la llamase por su nombre cada vez que golpeaba la puerta. Abrió con la respiración aún agitada por la carrera, no pudo evitar sonreír al verle lanzar el cómic que leía al escritorio. Descalzo con sus vaqueros desgastados y camiseta negra, el pelo del color de la noche siempre revuelto y sus intensos ojos azules como el océano.

—Hola —le saludó con su sonrisa desenfadada—. ¿Te ha pillado Jim?

—No… siento el retraso. —Suspiró al ver que iba a protestar—. "No te disculpes" —imitó el tono que usaba William para pronunciar aquella frase—. Lo… —«siento». Se mordió el labio, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

»Te he traído una cosa.

—Me tienes en vilo.

Emilie sonrió llena de ánimo, los ojos de William se habían iluminado como los de un niño que acaba de ver cientos de regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad. Sacó el sobre rojo dándose importancia y finalmente se lo tendió.

Lo observó embobado unos segundos, como si pensase si tenía derecho a aceptarlo o no. Lo cogió y le dio un par vueltas antes de abrirlo. Soltó una exclamación.

—¡Entradas para los _Subdigitales_! —casi saltó de la emoción.

—Ah… sí —titubeó, no esperaba tanto entusiasmo.

—Vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Cla-claro.

—¡Excelente!

Dos golpecitos rítmicos en la puerta inundaron la habitación. William dejó a un lado las entradas y sonrió.

—Pasa, Yumi.

Emlie le miró asombrada, al parecer sabía quien estaba al otro lado sólo por la forma de llamar. Cuando la vio aparecer se sintió un poco frustrada, la mismísima Yumi Ishiyama estaba en el umbral. ¿Cómo no iba a frustrarse? Era guapísima, como una de esas modelos de las revistas. Todo el Kadic sabía que William estaba colado por ella.

—Hola —les dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta—. Te traigo lo que me pediste, William.

—¿Lo has encontrado? ¿en serio? —exclamó eufórico levantándose—. Eres un genio, ¿lo sabías?

—Idiota… —pronunció riendo—. Te dije que tenía un ejemplar en casa.

«¿Qué estoy haciendo yo aquí…?» pensó mirándose las manos sobre el regazo.

—También te he traído fotocopias de los apuntes —añadió Yumi rebuscando en su mochila—. Pensé que no podrías copiarlos así que…

William le revolvió el pelo sonriente.

—No sé que haría sin ti, Yumi. Gracias.

—Seguramente catear todos los exámenes.

—Qué cruel.

Las risas de William y Yumi inundaron el cuarto, pero Emilie no tenía ganas de reír. Envidiaba a Yumi y su sencilla complicidad con William, la facilidad con la que hablaba con él y la naturalidad con la que se expresaban.

—Emilie, un consejo —pronunció ella acercándosele con confidencia—. No caigas en su trampa o te acabara obligando a abanicarle cuando tenga calor.

—¡Eh! —farfulló él.

—En fin, tengo que irme ya —musitó la japonesa. Había intentado hacer sentir cómoda a Emilie, pero había visto como se le humedecían los ojos, así que lo más sensato era esfumarse—. Aelita me matará si la dejo plantada.

—Al final he decidido hacerlo. —William se mostró resuelto al decir aquello.

—¿De verdad? —Yumi le dedicó una amplia sonrisa—. Buena suerte.

—Gracias.

Abandonó la habitación con gesto solemne.

Emilie suspiró. La envidiaba. Envidiaba la relación que tenía con William, el que le contara secretos, el que pudiese hablarle de cualquier cosa, la complicidad… Empezaba a repetirse.

—¿Estás bien? —William se sentó a su lado con expresión preocupada—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—¿Qué? —susurró.

Le miró estupefacta antes de notar las lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas, ¿cuánto rato llevaba llorando? No se había dado cuenta. Debía parecer idiota.

—Yo… ¡tengo que irme! —exclamó apabullada. Se levantó torpemente en busca de la puerta, la mano de William se cerró en torno a su muñeca con delicadeza.

—¿Ya te marchas?

Parecía decepcionado de verdad. Los músculos de Emilie se aflojaron, él la sostuvo y la ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

—Si te marchas así y alguien te ve… con mi fama seguro que Jim viene a echarnos la bronca a los dos.

—¿Eso es lo que te importa? —La pregunta le salió convertida en un amargo sollozo—. Qué Jim te castigue…

—Eso me da igual. Me preocupa lo que digan de ti, que te expulsen o castiguen por mi culpa.

En su mente resonó una pregunta: ¿por qué? Si le hubiese dicho cualquier otra cosa… ¿Por qué había elegido esas palabras? ¿Por qué preocuparse por ella?

—Duele —el lamento se le escapó entre las lágrimas.

William apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y la dejó desahogarse. Podría haberla abrazado, acariciado su espalda, prometerle el cielo, la luna y las estrellas. Pero eso no sería justo. Sería como ponerle un grillete en el tobillo y atarla a la pared.

Se levantó poco a poco, como si un gesto brusco fuese a hacerla huir, y tomó de su escritorio una caja de pañuelos de papel y la bolsa verde con las medicinas. Cuando volvía a sentarse, Emilie, se tapó la cara con ambas manos, se había quitado las gafas que ahora reposaban sobre su regazo. Dejó cuidadosamente la caja de pañuelos a su lado y ella musitó algo parecido a un gracias.

Silbó con gran habilidad una canción que sabía que a ella le encantaba. Finalmente se secó las lágrimas con los pañuelos, empezó a respirar de un modo más tranquilo y menos entrecortado. Abrió la bolsa verde y buscó en su interior. Ella le miró dolida, sintiéndose utilizada, ¿sólo le quería para que le curase?

—¿Me permites? —dijo tomando la cajita de tiritas.

—¿Qué haces?

William sonrió, sacó un apósito, le quitó la protección del adhesivo y lo pegó cuidadosamente sobre la camiseta gris de Emilie, justo en el punto donde latía su corazón. Ella miró fijamente la tirita sobre su pecho y después a William sin entender nada.

—Tiritas para curar tu corazón.

—¿Me tomas el pelo?

—Qué va. Cuando era pequeño tenía un perro, se llamaba Hake…

—¿Tu perro se llamaba merluza?

—Bueno, sí… —Se sonrojó—. Era pequeño y quería un león… ¡qué más da! Eso no es lo que importa.

Suspiró moviendo la cajita con gracia.

—Lo atropelló un coche y tuvimos que sacrificarlo. —Emilie se inclinó hacia adelante para acariciar el hombro de William—. Me tiré… horas llorando dentro de la caseta de Hake, hasta que vino mi abuela con una caja de tiritas. Me pegó dos en el pecho y me dijo "para curar el corazón herido".

—¿Funcionó?

—Claro que sí.

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédula.

William sonrió dejando caer la caja sobre la colcha de la cama.

—Aunque claro, falta una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

Él se echó hacia adelante y le besó la mejilla con suavidad, mientras que con la mano le acariciaba la otra. Escrutó su rostro, las mejillas encendidas, los ojos brillantes, los labios entreabiertos.

—Un beso curativo —dijo en un susurro acariciando sus labios con el pulgar.

—¿Ese era el mejor que tienes?

—Ese era sólo de prueba. El bueno viene ahora.

Cuando los labios de William se juntaron con los suyos la recorrió una corriente eléctrica. Se sintió arrollada por todas esas sensaciones nuevas que desbordaban sus sentidos. Tal vez era eso lo que se sentía al estar enamorada de alguien. Le abrazó cerrando los puños con fuerza, sujetándole por la camiseta negra. Si había algo que sabía a pesar de no poder pensar con claridad era que no quería que se separase de ella, pero lo hizo. Rompió el contacto lo justo para tomar aire.

Con la respiración aún entrecortada volvió a besarla. Emilie tiró de su camiseta hasta que ambos acabaron tumbados sobre la colcha azul de la cama, William le acarició el brazo con suavidad, puso la mano en su nuca y apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la otra, se incorporó arrastrándola con él. Se apartó de ella y suspiró.

—Así, no —susurró jadeante.

—William, no juegues conmigo.

Se sintió decepcionada de si misma tras decir aquello, era más fácil culparle a él que asumir lo que acababa de hacer y lo que implicaba. Se había metido en aquello ella solita. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Habría seguido adelante si él se hubiese dejado llevar? Seguramente no.

—Me ofende, señorita Leduc. —Frunció el ceño—. Jamás haría eso. Y siento si te has llevado una impresión errónea.

—Tú no eres Odd.

«Evidentemente» pensó William.

—Él liga con todas —continuó Emilie.

William suspiró.

—Sólo me han interesado tres chicas hasta ahora y, dos, me han dado calabazas tantas veces que me hubiese tirado de cabeza al río.

—¿Tres? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Karen Spade —lo pronunció con melancolía—, metro sesenta, guapa, jefa de las animadoras, atlética, pelo corto y moreno… Empapelé la escuela y el coche del director de cartas de amor para ella.

Emilie parpadeó varias veces y se mordió el labio inferior, pero no logró contener la risa. Era de dominio público que le habían expulsado por llenar la escuela de papeles, lo que no sabía era que hubiese sido por una chica. Eso sí que era una locura.

—¿Y te hizo caso?

—Bueno… vino a despedirme al aeropuerto.

—Supongo que en esa lista también estará Yumi…

—Así es, la segunda. He hecho muchas estupideces por ella, pero no me hace ni caso. —Sonrió—. Está loca por Stern.

—Y él lo está por ella —dijo analizando la reacción de William que no pareció inmutarse. Le había lanzado un golpe bajo con toda la intención.

—Sí, el mundo es así.

»Y entonces apareciste tú.

La mirada azul y penetrante de William le obligó a mirar a otro lado, sentía que cuando le miraba así podría sacarle cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué tengo yo que ver?

—Eres la tercera chica —dijo con descaro. Emilie dio un respingo. Directo y descarado—. No me había fijado demasiado en ti, hasta que un día te vi de la mano con Odd. Y me pregunté el por qué, pero no obtuve respuesta.

—Sí, claro —replicó en un susurro.

—Hablo totalmente en serio.

Emilie enarcó las cejas con la vista clavada en el suelo.

—Odd ¿te gusta?

—Me cae bien —contestó.

—¿Sólo eso? —preguntó.

—Sí.

William soltó un suspiro cargado de alivio y relajó los hombros.

—¡Estupendo!

—¿Por qué? —inquirió sorprendida.

—Por que me gustas mucho.

—A penas me conoces —susurró sonrojada.

—Por eso digo que me gustas —contestó con seguridad—. Si te conociera más podría decir que te quiero.

—Pero…

—¿Pero qué? Tú tampoco me quieres. —Emilie asintió—. ¿Ves?

—Pero me gustas mucho…

Por primera vez, Emilie, creyó ver un ápice de vergüenza en William, mas este se recuperó a la velocidad de la luz esbozando aquella sonrisa traviesa que le caracterizaba. Sujetó la mano derecha de ella entre las suyas con firmeza pero con suavidad e inspiró hondo.

—Supongo que tienes dudas, no tengo prisa —le susurró—. Y puedo hacer tantas estupideces como quieras para demostrarte que es verdad.

—Estarías dispuesto a… ¿a dejar de ver a Yumi?

Suspiró y asintió lentamente.

—Sería complicado yendo a la misma clase, pero sí. Lo haría.

—Pero…

—¿Qué? —Sonrió—. ¿Tienes mala consciencia?

—¡Estás loco! —exclamó girando a verle bruscamente—. ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Los ojos de William centellearon y entonces empezó a reír, Emilie frunció el ceño y le golpeó en el brazo aunque acabó contagiándose de la risa de él.

—¡Me estabas tomando el pelo!

—¡Qué no! Hablaba totalmente enserio.

—Es una locura —afirmó.

—Mi especialidad.

—No quiero que lo hagas —dijo con firmeza—. No podría… no podría… —Suspiró y se echó hacía adelante acercando su cara a la de él—. ¿Es qué vuelves a hacerte el tonto? ¿Vas a volver a pasarte los días como si fueras totalmente estúpido?

Le invadieron las ganas de asesinar a Jérémie por crear a un clon tan sumamente imbécil, aún le perseguían las consecuencias.

—No sería una buena idea —declaró para salir del paso—. Pensaré otra cosa.

—Procura que no te expulsen.

—Sí, señora.

William trató de besarla, ella se apartó con suavidad y se puso en pie.

—¡Oye! —exclamó—. ¿Y mi beso?

Emilie le sacó la lengua dio un par de pasos atrás, con las manos a la espalda y los ojos aún enrojecidos.

—Tendrás que ganártelo. —Rió—. Así que empieza a trabajar, William.

—Eres malvada, doctora.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Cuando escribí "Un beso de cristal" me asaltó la idea de continuarlo, pero no me había puesto en serio hasta ahora, entre unas cosas y otras y la falta de tiempo… En fin, ahora me toca acabar el de Odd y Sissi y el de veinticinco momentos. Espero tener tiempo de subirlos esta semana. Por ahora voy a acabar de ver el Barça – Madrid, que se acaba el descanso (soy futbolera, ¿a qué nadie lo había notado? Jajaja). Força Barça!  
Espero que os haya gustado. Un besazo a todos._


End file.
